


Special Custards

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Custard Creams, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Random & Short, everybody knows that the doctor is a bad driver, spot the vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: Don't trust the girl-scouts on Jupiter! Also? Yaz might have a tiny crush on the Doctor...





	Special Custards

**Author's Note:**

> * This wasn't BETA read and English isn't my first language! Yehaw!

"Did you know", she started in her usual manner; eyes twinkling with promise, a full on grin threatening to come through any second and her voice full of anticipation for that familiar look of awe in her companions eyes, "that my skull is also bigger on the inside?"   
But that highly anticipated look of wonder on Yaz' and Ryan's face remained hidden. What she was instead was still a kind of a familiar expression however. Confusion.   
"No, it's true!", she straigttend her back and went around the TARDIS, coat flying as she threw her arms up, "imagine! Just how much I've seen of time and space! Where'd you think all that would go?"   
She glanced at them. Paused. Then focused on the two companions again as she leaned over the console, smile growing wide "my brain's massive, fam!" 

"Okay", Graham cleared his throat from where he sat in the back of the hall, interrupting the Doctor as she was just about to go on about her insides. 

"Oh!", she twirled around, "didn't see you there, Grah'm!"   
The Doctor giggled and Ryan's Granddad gave the youngsters a stern look.   
"Which one of you two gave the Doc those 'custard creams'", with a nod in their direction, he pointed at the biscuits and put special emphasis on naming them. They clearly weren't what they appeared to be.   
Still, there was only a single one of them left in the package of approximately nine. To keep for later, or something, the Doctor said.

The blonde timelord just giggled, not a care in the worlds, going back to twirl around the console and almost hitting her head on one of those thingy's that had appeared a few days ago. Hanging off a pole attached to the control and looking little like a fishing rod minus the string.  
"Whoop!", she laughed and held on to her coat, getting a little dizzy.   
The Doctor tried to stabilize herself with a firm stance, but swayed nonetheless. Mood never faltering though.

With a clever smirk she pointed at her head, "I have all of the stars right here! All of 'em! All the known universe in one massive, beautiful brain! Can't punch that out, you!"

"I swear I didn't!"  
"Yeah, we didn't", Ryan actually sided with Yaz, verbally and physically, stepping next to her, "why would we do that? I don't even know how to get ... whatever is in there! Especially in space!"  
"Esp-", the older man furrowed his brows.  
"I think some girlsscout gave 'em to her?", Yaz interrupted Graham and the nearing argument. She side-eyed the Doctor, who seemed mostly fine, just a little more random and happy-go-lucky than usually. 

Graham frowned: "On Jupiter?"  
"...yeah."   
"Come on, kids! Just confess...", he groaned and pointed at the doctor, "I mean, how is she going to fly us home like this?"   
"Uuh...", Yaz and Ryan looked at each other.  
"I really can't fly right now!", the Doctor announced with glee, staring at her reflection in a shiny part of the console, "which is funneh, 'cause I'm a really good pilot! So you'd think I can fly anytime!"  
She turned towards them again, looking proud somehow, shrugging, "but nope", she popped.

"Okay...", Graham, as the second oldest, felt absolutely responsible for the kids right now - which somehow included the Doctor in his mind. It didn't matter how old she was, right now it didn't show. 

"But I have a basketball game tomorrow", Yaz frowned at the Doctor, who perked up immediately.   
"You do?"   
"I mean, sort of", she pointed at her watch, "by earth times anyway."   
And they all knew how precise the Doctors landings were most of the time, so it was doubtful that she'd get there in time if they didn't leave sooner rather than later! Plus: she might benefit from joining practice once in a while.   
"I had no idea that you played, Yaz!", the blonde was suddenly right in front of her, close enough for the young officer to step back.   
"Yeah, me either", Ryan frowned, not sure if he believed her. Yaz didn't necessarily seem like the type, if there was such a thing.

Yasmin looked around and shrugged her shoulders with little care, "it's a work thing."   
"What?", the doctor was right back in her face. 

"Doctor, can you just-", Yaz murmured and pushed her back a couple of steps, by the shoulders. 

"But you're a police officer!", Ryan watched the two women in confusion. Somehow the Doc really wasn't taking a hint right now and just got back into Yaz' space, taking her hair between her fingers to feel the soft texture as she lingered in her personal space.   
The brunette groaned a little annoyed, but in a most affectionate way. She couldn't be mad at the Doctor even though being so close to her was a little uncomfortable. Not because Yaz didn't like it. God, she wanted nothing else! But the Doc wasn't being entirely herself and it gave her false hope at best, which she didn't want or need - their relationship was just fine as it was.   
Yaz didn't want to think of what she couldn't have. But this made it really hard not to imagine ruining heir friendship. Especially when the blonde let go of her hair all of the sudden and went halfway around the companion to wrap her arms around her middle instead.   
She struggled a little to put her head on Yaz' shoulders - since they were the same height. 

She still hasn't gotten used to being so much shorter all of the sudden and at this point, the doctor didn't think she ever would. Yet? It had its perks. If she was still her tall manly, self, she wouldn't at all be able to rest her head so comfortably on Yaz' head like she was now. Her Back would have been arched unnaturally and forced her to endure the old familiar back pains. Being short and a woman somehow made her feel a little younger.

Yaz, on her part, suddenly decided that she might be able to endure some of the Doctors affection after all. Her hands were so light on her stomach on her chest so warm against her back. Soft and comfortable. Exactly how she'd have imagined it - had she imagined it at all. 

"Yaz?!", Ryan sounded annoyed. 

"Yes?"  
"You're a copper! Why's basketball part of your job?"   
"You know", Graham chimed in, "the other bus drivers and I used to play table tennis every other Wednesday after work! It got really competitive. I once broke an arm playing!"

Ryan lifted an eyebrow, "so it's just for fun? With ya colleges and stuff?" 

  
"Not really, it's", Yaz gasped for air when the doctor squeezed her tightly, taking a deep breath in, "Doctor!" 

"You smell really nice, Yasmin Khan."

  
"Thanks?", Tax voice came out a bit too high.

"Why doesn't my hair smell this nice?", she almost drowned her nose in the waves of her companion's hair. The conversation was trying to have bout the basketball game was already forgot. Shehad been way too distracted to follow that at all.

"Maybe cause you always use Graham's shampoo?", Ryan asked pointedly. 

"Oh."

"Anyway", Yaz took a deep breath, "the police stations in the area all have teams so we have some annual tournam- Doctor!" 

"Sorry, Yaz - too cold?" 

"YES!"

Ryan stepped backward at the scream, nearly tripping over Grahams's feet, "What happened?" He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary - other than the Doctor in Yaz' space.

The blonde Timelord had moved her hands from the front of Yasmin to her back, eventually, out of boredom and curiosity, moving them beneath her jumper. 

"Nothing!", Yaz face sported a nice shade of pink - or thirteen, she quickly added a murmured, "she shoved her hands under my shirt!" Trying to sound bothered and avoiding all eye contact.

"They're freezing cold!", she added.

Graham couldn't help but laugh, especially at Yaz' attempt to hide her blush under a disguise of annoyance. It wasn't much of a secret that she had a bit of a crush on their new friend. 

"And that's your only concern?", Ryan snorted. 

"Piss off." 

The Doctor slipped her hand out of Yaz shirt and draped her arms over her shoulders instead, talking mostly to herself, in a hushed tone that send a shiver down the brunette's spine - only because it was so goddamn close to her ear: "I'm like so super tired, fam. Like more than in the last... I dunno, 300 years probably! It's brilliant though. Haven't felt this good in a long time either." 

Graham huffed out another laugh and straightened his back, walking off to sit down in the corner of the console room again. "Maybe if the Doc got some sleep, she could get us home in time for your game?" 

"Maybe...", Ryan eyed the alien, "not like she can fly at all right now anyway!" 

Yaz barely got what they were saying, too occupied with listening to the Doctor go on about her lack of sleep over the last thousand years. Which was probably just an exaggeration stemming from the biscuits she's had. Or so she figured. 

Still, it was a little sad to think of this ball of fluff spending sleepless nights on her own. Tinkering and avoiding nightmares, apparently. Maybe it wasn't all bad that she had eaten the entire package of girl-scouts cookies and ended up high as a kite. If it relaxed her for once, Yaz would endure the cold fingertips on her back and hips. 

She smiled and slowly, carefully stepped away - throwing the Doctor off balance anyway. 

"Hey there!", she quickly caught her, "carefully, Doctor. You'll hurt yourself!"

"Oh, Yaz. Beautiful, brilliant Yaz. Always there when I need you, huh?"

"I sure am", she smiled and rubbed her hands up and down the Doctor's arms, like she wanted to warm her up, "let's get you to bed, shall we? Time to sleep off those funny custards." 

The alien stepped closer, tilting her head, looking a bit messy and tired from twirling round so much, but in a cute way.   
"You taking me?", it made Yaz' heart jump and skin tingle. Like the air was filled with warm cotton, only disrupted by tiny bolts of harmless lightning. And suddenly, there she was. Arms wrapped around her chest, locked under Yasmin's arms and face buried in her neck. 

For a moment her whole heart seemed to just stop, as did her breathing. Like she had forgotten how to make either work.   
A hoarse, "yes" was all that Yaz managed. 

Maybe she had a little more than a small, tiny, baby crush because the basketball game she's been training for was the furthest thing off her mind now and the strong urge to buy some biscuits replaced it with absolute ease. 

But maybe, considering how affectionate she had gotten, the Doctor could like her back? Just a little bit. Maybe. It couldn't all be the custard creams, right? This soft and he for embrace wasn't at of a drugged alien who had nothing better to do. It was the most familiar, unfamiliar thing in the universe. Gentle, warm and affectionate. 

Yaz smiled and moved a hand through the blonde hair, slowly relaxing into the hug, "come on, Doctor. If you're good I might let you use me as a Teddybear tonight." 

Oh, the Doctor was delighted to hear this and a wide smile spread across her face when she looked up at Yaz, "brilliant!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, haven't written a fanfiction in 200 years and this is my first time writing for Doctor Who! How did I do?  
This was obviously a shower-idea and then a certain vine inspired the 'plot' before the gay took control of me again and it got soft... Oh well!
> 
> Anyway, I do a lot of Doctor femslash art on Instagram, so come and find me! @sabeedraws


End file.
